A Witch's Diary
by redcat22
Summary: A time long ago, when Harry Potter had scarcely learned his ABC's, there was a witch named Grey Ross. She was 12, a second year at the esteemed Hogwarts school. And she had a diary. Did she know why she wrote a diary? No. Did she write in it anyway? Yes. Dive in, and relive your golden pubescent years in A Witch's Diary -HP MYSTERY GAME
1. Chapter 1

15 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

My name is Grey Ross, and my friend Rowan gave you to me so I could "deal with my severe emotional scarring from multiple near-death experiences." She's weird, but I've kinda gotten used to it.

Penny is my other, cooler friend. I think she hates me a little bit but won't admit it because I'm not popular and I got her in some trouble last year. But its only second year, I have time to make her my best friend.

Ben is a really annoying Griff I feel sorry for. He's missing, though, so I hope he's okay. As odd as he is I consider him a friend.

And then there's Evil, I hate everyone, Slytherin Merula Snyde. She's the biggest poser and jerk I've ever seen. I dueled her last year and won without trying. HA! She acts like she knows more than everybody, but she just follows peoole around. That's why Rowan, Penny, andI had to save her miserable butt from the cursed ice last year.

Lights out soon

* * *

 **AN: I don't own Hogwarts Mystery or any part of the Harry Potter franchise. I only own my OC and the stupid subplots I make up. This applies to every chapter in my story, so I'm not going to say it again. red=^.^=22**


	2. Chapter 2

18 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

I like Hogwarts better this year, but Transfiguration has gotten weirder. Not even Rowan can explain what happens in that class

1\. Consider the frog: What? What?

2\. Andre Egwu: His scarf is weird and he wears it everyday. Like and he's soooo obnoxious. He says he's gonna bring glory to Ravenclaw but in class today Professor McGonagall asked us what spell turned an object to stone and Andre said petrificus totalus but he was wrong and Rowan one-upped him. She said lumoalohmcadabra or something. I would NEVER be friends with him.

3\. The same chart in charms class: Is Professor McGonagall trying to trick us? We already know what the chart means in charms so how can we be learning it again, but in transfiguration? Adults are so mean and confusing sometimes. Rowan doesn't know why either. I should ask McGonagall tomorrow.

4\. THE 16 IDENTICAL CATS ARE STRANGE AND SCARY, WHAT EVEN ARE THEY?

Yeah. It's a weird class. I'm totally dropping it next year.

* * *

19 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Storytime! I got detention!

So I was in transfiguration and ignoring it since I aced the homework and I remembered what I wrote yesterday. I asked Mcgonagall why we did the same chart over and over and she tried to kill me with a glare! She's a lot meaner that Sprout.

Anyway she said magic applies to many things and symbols and complexity and astronomy and harry potter.

I told her that was stupid because it is! Why would they use the same thing? Why would adults make Transfiguration more difficult than it already is?

McGonagall gave me detention. But when I asked Rowan why she glared at me too! She said, "I hope you learn from this. You can't just insult a professor. Especially one as smart as McGonagall."

I told her that I was telling the truth and she just shook her head and walked away. What kind of friend does that?

Everything is confusing today.

* * *

20 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Today was the best! I hung out in detention writing, "Respect others." And like I do. So Mcgonagall should have known that. When I told her that she took house points away.

Penny is so cool! Everyone loves her and I sat with her! Rowan sat all alone. But Penny showed me all her close friends from Hufflepuff that I never knew! And they gossiped! Rowan never lets me gossip.

Penny was too nice to those people. Only jerks cheat on their girlfriend. Penny said that rumor was a lie but I also trust Brenda the fifth year so I just said we'll see. That was smooth of me. They also said Ben was still in the school but was stuck inside a giant troll. Grenda isn't that smart if she believes that. Maybe it is true, though. Ben wouldn't just vanish.

Anyway, It was totally fun today.

* * *

21 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Trix has a big butt and no sense of style. Tom is a player and no girl should ever talk to him. Ned is totally friendzoned.

That's what me, Penny, and upper year girls talked about today and more. Penny added in Huffle-puffy sentiments to it and by the end if the day apparently all of that was fake and the random girls just wanted to impress Penny.

Yeah it was okay I guess. We played a potions quiz in the library. I failed but Penny said she could tutor me. But she's more boring than the ghost teacher guy.

Rowan sat with Andre and was having fun. How could she be having fun talking to him. He's so dumb and his scarf doesn't even go well with blue. I hate him and I'm mad he stole Rowan.

I bet he put her up to this. Ohhh what a jerk. Ugh I'm too mad to write more.

* * *

25 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

I hate being popular. I hate being around the older people. I hate hearing the same things everyday. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!

Yesterday was bearable but today! Hah. Ughhh. Penny told me to go make it up to Rowan but SHE'S the one who started it.

Penny just said, "Hufflepuffs stick together. Even if it means saying sorry first." I guess that's true. It sounds like advice an adult gives though, not from someone my age.

Purple scarf guy earned ten house points in Transfiguration today. Rowan actually helped him get it, too. What a knob. I'm telling Rowan sorry even if I don't mean it. She needs a better friend. That's it! I don't miss her. I only hate Penny's friends.

* * *

26 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Today was suckier than yesterday. But a normal kind of sucky.

I hung out with Penny all day because I had to find Rowan when Purple Scarf wasn't there. It was way too difficult. He needs more friends. I told Penny that and she actually agreed.

Rowan is alone when she reads. And thats when I sat next to her.

Things went really bad from there. I said sorry. She said, "Sure." I got a bit mad then, but Rowan is usually snippy when she wants to think (she thinks a lot). I said sorry again and now I'm sitting in a big bed writing for no reason at all.

I guess I was wrong though. For calling Mcgonagall stupid. Mcgonagall is actually my favorite teacher. She's just really cool. I just hate it when adults are confusing and make me confused.

Ugh I need serious help.

* * *

27 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Rowan talked to me today! She sat next to me in lunch and everything. In Transfiguration Egwu was with us, and I almost said he should leave. But Rowan said it first!

"Andre, you're nice, but can Grey and I be aone. We need to reconnect to strengthen our weakened social bonds." He looked heartbroen whjch was sad but I don't really care.

Rowan and me are best friends again! I told her what I thought of dumb scarf nicely. "Purp- Andre is... He's... I... Um I kinda hate him."

Rowan said, "He is an acceptable acquaintance, but a lacking friend. He'll find someone else."

Penny was happy we made up. I am too. Life is good again.

Almost lights out. I'm meeting Rowan in the common room to talk to her all night.

* * *

28 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

BEN IS BACK! I haven't talked to him yet, but I saw him.

Okay, so Rowan today said, "Ben is missing. It would be best to resume the search while his memory is fresh in our minds."

I told her he wasn't dead and she gave me a weird look. She's weirder than she used to be because if Egwu, but I'll fix her again.

We took off and explored some mysterious halls. Long story short, a room and cursed ices and strange writing and McGonagalls comment and Rowan= exploring empty corridors for Ben.

We started out together, but split up to 'cover more ground.' And I actually stumbled into the hall with cursed ice! Snape and Mcgonagall were there freeing Ben from some of the ice!

I don't know what happened after that because I couldn't be caught by Snape exploring halls, so I ran.

Now I'm waiting for tomorrow to come faster.


	3. Chapter 3

29 September, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

BEN IS ALL RIGHT!

He's missing memories and more nervous than ever, but he's all right!

So, today when I tried to sneak into the hospital wing Pomfrey caught me and said Ben had been asking for me. So like I obviously said I would visit him.

He looked cold, tired, and sore, but happy to see me. I asked him how he even got into the ice and said he didn't know. He said he doesn't remember much of anything after the train ride.

Then I asked him about the weird letter in the artefact room that led us to the icy corridor. But he doesn't remember that either.

It sucks that he has no memory. Still, I'm glad he's not dead.

* * *

Dear whatever I can't write at the moment, going to sneak off! I'll write whenever.

* * *

1 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Sorry I didn't write much yesterday. I mean, you're a diary. Why do I care?

So, I told Rowan all about Ben yesterday. And she was like, Ben is probably lying. I told her that she was wrong. I think she's over the fight so she wasn't mad. She just said we'll see and I'm okay with that. And since we talked about it, we decided to investigate the corridor to find something to solve the mystery about the letter and ice and cursed vaults.

We decided to sneak out past curfew to go to the ice corridor so no teachers would be watching the halls. They're so old they can't stay up late except Snape but I don't think he's human. Anyways we got in really easily and explored. We couldn't touch the ice because if we did it would grow on us making us stuck. So we just looked around.

Rowan found something interesting, though. She stood by a one section of the wall and said there was an echo. I said yeah there was a draught. Don't know what a draught is but it's a draft I think. But according to Rowan only a transfiguration spell can show us whats behind the wall and ughhh. It'll suck asking McGonagall after calling her stupid.

Yeah that's why I didn't write. Tomorrow I'm asking McGonagall about learning the yuthinthy spell or whatever.

* * *

2 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

McGonagall still hates me. I figure she still isn't over me calling her stupid. Anyways, in class I did ask to learn that spell (I already forgot the name of it, but Rowan told me it right before I talked to her so I knew it then.) So I asked her Can I take those extra after school classes to learn that spell.

She asked why. I told her it was to better myself or something. I don't think she bought it because she gave me a long speech about how I had to prove myself and she would give me an owl for the lesson when she felt like it and I walked away so I could complain without her hearing. Rowan complained at me, though, so I stopped.

Then Penny said she wanted to meet me at lunch the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to see what cool drama she tells me. Yay!

Ben is still in the hospital wing. I wasn't allowed to visit today, but Madam Pomfrey said he would be out soon, so thats awesome! Ben is really sweet, I guess. I just miss him. Rowan is cool, but having another person to talk to is nice. Penny is too busy to sit with us all the time. But Ben has no gryffindor friends so he just sits with us.

Can't wait until Ben is out.

* * *

3 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

I'm bored bored bored bored bored.

Rowan is saying the same things and I think she just is boring right now.

Penny is allowed to be with Ben for some reason so I'm bored. Alone. I actually did my charms homework. Who does charms homework? Me. Bored people.

I want to explore just to get detention. Then at least I have a chance if detention in the forbidden forest.

Or I'll be more bored.

Ughhhh

* * *

4 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Penny is awesome! She surprised me with Ben! And he's still okay! I'm saying that a lot. Rowan even told me I seemed "overly concerned' but I don't care. Ben is okay! Anyways, Penny told me to meet her in lunch when we were in potions and when I saw her at lunch sitting at the table, Ben was there too! I actually hugged him!

But they didn't want to gush about his health, which is so lame of them. I told them that and Penny said their conversation was life or death. it was embarrassing to be one-upped so I shut up.

Penny said, "Merula is going to duel you again."

"But we already dueled last year."

"She wants to prove she's better than you, according to the gossip."

Then Ben said something like, "Merula is bringing werewolf friends to eat the school and kill all of us." I was annoyed with him, but it was normal. I missed normal. Normal is nice.

I'm talking to Merula in potions soon to tell her not to be dumb and call off the duel.

Lights out in five.

* * *

5 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

I didn't have potions today which I usually love but it sucked today. Like it was bad. Merula didn't show up once! She usually taunts my (awesome) hair or Rowan's weirdness (true but mean), or Ben (that's just mean). But the one day I wanted to see her she was a butt face and was nice but that's not what she's being. I'm sure she's scheming her evil plans to kill all of us in duels somehow. I almost believe she'd be friends with werewolves.

Anyways, Ben joined charms again today and I finally have competition again. I said that to him. He whimpered. "I'm kidding Ben."

He sort of laughed it off. Rowan shrugged. I asked Penny in the hall and she said I was being insensitive as a Hufflepuff. She said I should say sorry. So at lunch I did.

Then Ben spilled some emotional tears for the entire meal. His sandwich had more salt on it than my fries by the end of it. I guess saying sorry does help because Ben said it helped him. Not to mention the Rowan thing that happened forever ago.

Rowan is the smartest, I'm the most talented, Ben is the most cautious, and Penny is the understanding one.

* * *

6 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Meeula is still a jerk. In potions I sat next to her and asked her if the rumors about a duel were true. Of course I had to play nice.

She laughed her evil snarky annoying frustrating laugh and said, "Yes. You will lose and you will be pulverized by me." I'm guessing at what she said exactly, I think she sounded more evil in person.

Anyways, I snapped back with, "I guess last year didn't teach you." She looked so mad at that! I swear she turned a hideous red color on her nose.

"Grrrrr." I figured I made her madder and she would still try to kill me, but I don't care. Ben asked and I told him what happened. I think he fainted for a second then scolded me.

Then Rowan joined in, too, on his side. "That was a brash, overt show of power. It was poorly timed and poorly enacted. Which now means your life is in more peril than before due to your ineptitude at censoring your rather emotionally charged thoughts." Ouch Rowan. Ouch.

I guess I should sleep it off.


	4. Chapter 4

7 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Today was average, but I learned a few things. Like I usually don't learn anything, ever at this school. I just seem to... tap everything? I don't know Rowan can explain junk I can't.

Anyways, Ben loves Christmas the best even though Halloween is totally the best and it's sooner than Christmas so boom.

Also I'm so mad at Miss Toad face who's head of Hufflepuff. Apparently "Hufflepuff could always use more house points Grey" WE HAVE 604 HOUSE POINTS. And literally 400 of them are from me! Like I hate her. A lot. But I'm Hufflepuff so I can't tell her that according to Penny.

Rowan has a cat named Fuzzclaw. Rowan showed me a picture of her and she is the cutest cat ever. She has big green eyes and her fur is black. She has partially white paws and in the image she was yawning! I want a cat like that.

I also learned that Merula really, really sucks at flying. She even said she was bad because of the teacher but that's such a lie I flew easily. She's just a big complaining baby.

Rowan said after looking at my diary I'll regret saying this stuff but I just said it's all totally justified.

8 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Life is too dull to even write about it, so I figured I'd write about myself (Rowan told me to).

I'm 12. My birthday is the 5 of January. I have awesome grey hair thats cut in a boy hairstyle. I'm mixed AND a half-blood. My eyes are brown.

I guess my family counts as myself. I mean its gross but my blood comes from them. My mum is Daphne and she's really pretty. She has grey hair too and I think blue eyes. She's from two wizard parents but her grandmother married a muggle so she's a half-blood. My dad is super tall with brown hair and eyes. He's from a muggle family but only his father really accepts us. Then there's Jacob.

He had grey hair too but hazel eyes. He was short the last time I saw him but dad said he'd go through a growth spurt soon. He's 16 now. If he's alive. He got expelled 5th year because people said he was loony and searched for the cursed vaults. He ran away and we still haven't found him.

But I'm going to prove he was right! Last year I got a vision about a knight guarding a stairway with the cursed ice around it. And since we found the room with cursed ice we've been getting closer to answers! My brother was right. He'll come back as soon as I prove it.

9 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Today was not boring! Mainly because of Merula which sucks to say because I hate her.

I mean there's a lot to to hate about her. Her hair is weird. She bullies everyone. Her parents are both evil. She doesn't like me. And she wears makeup when no one else does just to show off that she can get away with it. Today, right. She actually tried to do the duel thingy in the yard today, like last time.

I was walking with Rowan talking about how cool trees are when I saw the crowd again. Some rando Slytherin yelled really loudly, "Destroy that filthy half-breed Grey, Merula." The crowd cheered and booed when the guy said that.

I don't know who it was because I never went into the crowd. "Rowan, we should just go to the common room." Rowan bit her lip, peering over the edge of the corridor.

She said, "I'll stay here, get intel on those nasty Slytherins plan to fight you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd's sight.

"No way. They know you're my friend. If you were caught who knows what they'd do." Then, I said something that physically hurt my throat. "We should- we- tell- Dumbledore-"

Rowan tilted her head at me, looking like a lost puppy. Slowly, her brown eyes widened. "We should tell a professor or Dumbledore about this!" Her mouth dropped at that. And there's more but I know tomorrow will be boring so I'll write the rest tomorrow.

10 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

Rowan gave me a pair of reading glasses as a gift. I have perfect vision. I know I said I'd like finish the story thing or whatever but. She literally gave me reading glasses with a white rim on top. They're too big for my head, and the metal on the sides looks old and weird. I told Rowan that I liked her, but her gifts suck. Anyways since today was boring in detention, yesterday...

I did a dot dot dot. But yeah we ran down the hall (then we stopped because that's against the rules Rowan said.) I told her, "We should go to Dumbledore first. He was on my side last year so he will be again."

Rowan scoffed at me. Literally. "You don't start at the top when you're at the bottom. You build your way up. Lets tell McGonagall about this. She's Gryffindor, so a supporter of Hufflepuff i.e. us." I agreed, nodded a lot. Seeing all those people there again messed me up in the head a little bit. I got flashbacks of spells hitting me and being surrounded by murderous seventh years.

We were in the Dungeons. One hall below was McGonagall's classroom. Rowan and I leaped onto the stairs to get there when we saw the vampire- uh Snape. Well same thing. He sneered at us with his chapped lips. "And where do you think you are going?" I think he sneered some more and looked down at us in a bad way.

I said. "Trying to stop another duel, dumm-" Rowan slapped her hand over my mouth, but it was too late. Snape fumed more than his dusty old potions. He screamed at us (I think. I'm pretty sure the fear and anger made me forget some stuff). And yeah. We got detention. Merula didn't. The villains win by making the heroes day really, really, boring.

I absolutely hate her.

11 October, 85

Dear Magical Neverending Diary,

I'm bleeding from my private area and I'm terrified. I don't know what to do. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? I bet I'm dying. I have to be. I've never seen so much blood in once place from one area from me. This can't be happening, I'm too young to die. I can't. I bet Merula cursed me. She gave me a blood curse that was too embarrassing to tell teachers so she could watch me die slowly.

I can't tell Rowan either because she'll just tell me I'm right and I don't want to be right.

Penny will lie to me to make me feel better. Or she'll talk down to me like I'm dumb which I cannot handle right now.

Ben is a boy. Why would I tell a boy about that area of my body. Ew.

Ugghhh. I keep thinking back to this morning when I found out. I woke up like normal and had to pee. I held it in though because I get up late so I ate breakfast fast so I could rush to the bathrooms to go. When I went, it felt weird. It was chunky in a not normal way. I looked down and saw blood! So much blood. On me, on the seat, on my skirt, on my hand then because I tried to wipe it up.

I am gross


End file.
